The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for cutting slats of a venetian blind to the desired length.
In the prior art known to applicant slat material, such as very thin aluminum sheet material, was fed from a roll into a machine with punch dies that were movable to different locations depending on the desired length of the slats. Thereafter, the sheet material was cut by the dies, whereupon the sheet material on the roll was advanced again, and cut again. In this way, slats were cut individually one by one.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method of cutting a stack of venetian blind slats, for instance of vinyl or aluminum, to the required size, all at once.
Surprisingly, it has been found that this can be done without adversely affecting the quality of the slats. They have been found to be of the same quality as individually cut slats.